Swing Life Away
by Angel Cake XO
Summary: AU RM: Marissa Cooper is an Oncology nurse. Ryan Atwood is the single father of a 7 year old cancer patient. Crappy Summery but PLEASE give it a chance.
1. ONE

**AN: This was my first original story idea, but I never posted it because I was kind of nervous about the response I would get. But after much debate I decided hell with and a decided to post. The type of reviews I get will determine weather or not I decided to continue with the story. So if you like the story just click the little review button and say 'I like it'. PS. This story is dedicated to my younger cousin who has been in remission for a year now. Also Helen Hayes Hospital is a real Hospital, but they don't have an oncology floor. **

**Summery: So basically Ryan's daughter has leukemia and Marissa is her nurse. As his daughter's sickness increases Marissa's there for him and helps him and his daughter through everything. **

**Chapter 1**

It was January 8th, a Wednesday. The ground was blanketed in fresh white snow from the previous night. The sun light beamed making the snow glisten in the morning light; it was still untouched, pure white, no a foot print was in sight. The reflection of sunlight illuminated into the windows of the Helen Hayes Memorial Hospital bringing a semblance of hope to all the patients. The third floor, eastern wing was the child oncology floor: a place where hope was needed most by the young patients, there parents and families and friends. More than anything did these children want was to be able to see life beyond the hospital interior. They wanted to believe that there was more to life, that there was something worth fighting for. But it's hard. When you have a sickness like cancer, it's hard to believe that there is any good. As each day passes more and more hope is lost.

In room 342B Skylar Atwood anxiously awaited for the doctor to return. She wasn't completely sure what was going on for she was only seven, but she could tell it was bad. Her dad's face was pale and full of concern and he couldn't sit still.

"Dad," Skylar said causing Ryan to look at her. "I don't want to be here. The walls are white and there are not pictures on the wall. I want to go home."

Ryan sighed, "I know you do munchkin. And I promise I'll get you home as soon as I can." He sat down next to the bed and grabbed her hand. "But right now you have to be brave for me can you do that?"

Skylar nodded, "Are grandma and grandpa going to visit me? And what about Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer."

"Of course they'll come and visit as soon as they can," Ryan said reassuringly.

"I love daddy," The little girl said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A young women with blood hair and blue eyes, "but I need to give Skylar a bone marrow aspiration in order to confirm the diagnoses."

"What's that, dad I don't want to go," Skylar said scared.

"I know you don't sweetie. But you have to or else you won't be able to get better," Ryan said.

"Will it hurt? Because I've had like a million needles poked into me," The little girl explained.

Marissa smiled faintly, "I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't hurt. Mr. Atwood I need you to feel out this question sheet."

"Right of course," He said and grabbed the papers. "Do I have to leave or…"

"No you can stay because it's her first time."

"So Skylar here's what I want you to do. I need you to lay down on your stomach and whatever you don't look at me."

"Okay," Skylar nodded and turned around.

"So I heard that you're seven years old."

"That's right. Seven and seven month's actually."

"Really, that mean's you're almost eight. That also means you're in the second grade."

"Ah, huh. My teacher's name is Mrs. Stout. She's new to the school."

"Do you have any cousins?"

"Yes in fact I do. Baby Bradley, he's not even one yet. Ouch that hurt's a little."

"Okay, but I'm done now."

"Really, that hardly hurt at all. Dad did you see that I didn't cry." Skylar said proud of herself.

"I saw," Ryan said coming over to her.

"I want you to be my nurse all the time," Skylar said to Marissa. "You're nice and you don't hurt and you're pretty."

"Why thank you. And I will be you're nurse," Marissa smiled. "Well I'm going to bring this to the lab. And I'll see you later. A doctor should be in here in about fifteen minutes with the results" She added to Ryan and exited the room and almost immediately bumped into the women in her early forties.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for Skylar Atwood. I'm her grandmother Kirsten Cohen," Kirsten said in one breath.

"It's this room." Marissa said pointing the room.

"Thank you," She said quickly before rushing into the room. "I came as soon as I got you're call," She said to Ryan as she entered the room.

"Grandma," Skylar said excitedly.

"Hi sweetie," Kirsten smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Skylar shrugged, "I'm kind of tired, but I just met my nurse. She's really, really nice. So I don't think staying here's going to be so bad."

"What did the doctor say?" She asked Ryan.

"It's going to be another fifteen minutes. But according to the last three blood test from the past three doctors I think that we have to accept the fact that's got Leukemia," Ryan said wryly.

Both Ryan and Kirsten looked at the young girl in the bed unaware of what was going on in her own body.

---

"So it's official," Kirsten asked the doctor. "She's has cancer." It was half hour later and she and Ryan were in the doctor's office. Seth came by not too long ago and was staying with Skylar.

"Unfortunately yes she does. Specifically Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. It's the most common form of cancer among children. It is characterized as an overproduction and continuous multiplication of malignant and immature white blood cells in the bone marrow." Dr. Bennet said.

"So what happens now?" Ryan asked.

"Well be using Chemotherapy which is broken down into three phases. I don't want to burden you with too much information so I'll only tell you about the first phase which is known as an induction," The doctor explained. "The goal of induction chemotherapy is to achieve remission. We do this by giving the patient numerous different drugs to eliminate the majority of the Leukemia cells in the body."

"How long will that be?" Ryan asked.

"About 95 of ALL patients enter remission within the first month, but for others it can be longer. Each patient is different, you have to understand that Mr. Atwood. Skylar will also have to receive spinal taps as a form of Chemotherapy. I have to warn you that it can be a very painful process and it's repeated at least 6 times within the first 2 months and less frequently after she enters remission."

"What do the Spinal taps do?" Kirsten asked.

"It will kill the Leukemia cells that may enter the nervous system," The doctor answered. "I'm going to leave it up to you two on deciding on how you choose to tell Skylar what will be going on. I recommend talking to Marissa Cooper, she's the most qualified nurse in this hospital and she could help you. She's great with the children."

"Yes, I know. I've already met her." Ryan said. "Skylar has already loves her."

"Marissa has that effect on people. It's great that Skylar has easily adapted to being around her. Marissa will be giving her all of her medication and perform the spinal taps. It's not going to be an easy battle, but I going to do everything I can to help Skylar beat this and the other employees on this floor will help to make this as comfortable as possible."

---

"I don't understand why I have to stay here alone," Skylar said confused. Kirsten, Ryan and Seth all tried to explain to her what was going, but she didn't seem to comprehend.

"Well be here everyday to visit you," Munchkin Ryan said.

"I don't care I want to come home with you, daddy," She said while her lip started to tremble. "Mommy left, I don't want you to leave me too."

"I'm not leaving you Skylar," Ryan said grabbing her hand. "I promise I'll be here tomorrow and everyday after that."

"Why do I have to stay here? I don't want to be sick."

"Skylar, I know you want to go home, and you'll be able to but before that we have to make sure that get stronger and that's why we giving you the medicine," Marissa explained.

"But you said the medicine will make me tired."

"It will, but only in the beginning. You'll soon get better and you'll be able to play in the park and go swimming."

"But it's so lonely and white here."

Marissa laughed, "Tomorrow you'll get the chance to meet the other children who are staying on this floor. And you'll be able to color pictures and hang the up. In fact you're daddy could bring some of you're favorite toys and you're blanket."

"For real," Skylar's eyes lit up.

"For real," Marissa confirmed.

Marissa usually worked with adolescents, which was in a way easier because they were able to understand what was going on. Sure they didn't know why this was happening to them, but they knew what was. They were able to accept the fact that they were dealt this hand and they were able to be optimistic and beat it.

However, younger children like Skylar were unaware of what was going on. All they knew was that they were sick and had to stay in the hospital. The sadness in there eyes matched the sadness in there parents eyes.

Skylar Atwood was her father's whole world. She meant everything thing to him and she was slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it. There was always someone to blame. Whenever something went wrong in his life there was always someone left to point his finger at. But now, there was no one to blame.


	2. TWO

**AN: I just wanted to say thanks for all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot because like I said I'm really nervous about this story so keep them coming. Also the story is kind of going to be moving kind of fast. I don't think its going to be too long. **

**Chapter 2**

"This is an outrage," Caleb Nichol boomed aggravated. It was two day's after Skylar was admitted into the hospital and she was just beginning to experience the full effect of her chemotherapy drugs.

"Dad, she's only been on the drugs for two day, she needs to get used to the effect on her body. In a couple hours she'll be fine," Kirsten explained to him. The entire Cohen crew, including Summer were standing outside Skylar's room, while Marissa was performing a spinal tap.

"There has got to be some other way, I refuse to see my great granddaughter in pain."

"What about surgery," Summer asked. "Can't she just have surgery?"

"Actually, surgery's impossible with leukemia patients," Marissa said as she exited the room. "It's cancer of the blood, an abnormality in the blood cells. And you can't exactly remove blood cells. The only other option would be a bone marrow transplant, but we'll only perform one of those if it's necessary."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"It's a complicated and painful process. We try to avoid putting patients in that type of pain."

"Who are you?" Caleb asked.

"Dad, this is Marissa. She's Skylar's nurse. Marissa this is my father and this is Seth and his wife Summer," Kirsten introduced them.

"It's nice to meet. Skylar is always talking about you and you're son," Marissa told Summer.

"She's grown quiet fond of him," Summer smiled somewhat sadly.

Skylar was a huge part of all there lives. Even though she was so young she could break the tension of the room with just one word. She was always looking to learn new things, she and Kirsten were learning to back desserts together, Seth was teaching her about comic books, Summer was teaching her about fashion, Sandy teaching her to surf, and Ryan teaching her everything else. She brought the family full circle and without her things wouldn't be the same. Summer couldn't even think about what life would have been like if she wasn't born, let alone think about how life would be like if she died.

As the days past each member of the Cohen family would pay frequent visits to Skylar's room. Sometimes Summer would bring her son, Bradley. Seth would bring a new comic every week. Sandy and Kirsten were constantly bringing her books, games and all sorts of gifts. As each person entered the room, they would always bring a new piece of hope.

It was a Saturday morning, two weeks after Skylar was admitted. Skylar was normally wide awake in the morning because she was able to sleep off her night dosage of her chemotherapy drugs. Of course then Marissa would have to give her a morning dosage and eleven o'clock, any way. But those few hours were always cherished. Skylar would talk to Ryan and everyone else about the new friends she was making, she'd get out of bed and play in the room down the hall. Every morning she'd draw a new picture to hang on the white walls.

"So, yesterday Marissa finished the story she was telling me," Skylar told Ryan and Summer who was also there with them.

"Really, she did?" Ryan said.

"Marissa tells you stories?" Summer asked.

"Ah huh," Skylar nodded. "Every night before she leaves she'll come in and tell me a story. And when I get out of here and Bradley's old enough to understand what I'm saying I'll tell him the stories she tells me."

"Well it might be a while before Bradley understands what you're telling him," Summer smiled. "What kind of stories does Marissa tell you?"

"All sorts of stuff, she's got great stories. Some are about princess others aren't. I like them all. And there different. She makes the up so nobody else knows them. Marissa," Skylar smiled as she saw Marissa enter the room.

"Hi sweetie," Marissa smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great, I was just telling Summer about our story time," She sighed. "Are you here to give me more of the yucky stuff that's supposed to make me feel better, but it just ends up making me tired?"

"Yes I am, but lucky for you a clown is coming in today and you'll be up and full on energy just in time to see him."

"Really?"

"Yes, but first I have to give you medicine."

"If you have too," She sighed. "I'm not going to need a shot in my back am I?"

"Not today,"

"Thank goodness, because it's kind of painful."

"I know. Mr. Atwood, I'm going to have to talk to you afterward outside."

"Is everything okay?" Summer jumped in concerned.

"Yes everything is fine. I just have to discuss a few things, nothing to be worried about."

"Aunt Summer, stop worrying so much. I'll be fine," Skylar smiled.

---

"We like to be prepared for the worst case scenario which is normally a bone marrow transplant," Marissa started explaining to Ryan. "Typically the best donor would be a sibling because two sibling's bone marrows are practically identical. Being that she doesn't have a sibling you and her mother would be the next people we look at."

"Okay, I already gave a sample of my bone marrow," Ryan said confused.

"That's the thing. We'll never get two identical pairs, but we've seen some compatible pairs and the doctors feel we can find someone more compatible then yours."

"I don't understand."

"We want to test every family member possible in order to find someone compatible."

"You want to find her mother."

Marissa shut her eyes briefly, "You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing, but it is preferred."

"And if I don't then what happens?"

"If Skylar were to need a bone marrow transplant we have a list donors on log and we would fine someone who would be well-matched."

"Look I don't know what happened, but you aren't required to do anything you don't want. You are Skylar's legal guardian and if you choose not to contact her mother than, we'll find someone else. I don't answer tonight or any time soon. We just wanted to make sure you knew," Marissa said before turning away.

"Her mom, Theresa she just left," Ryan said. "Said she wasn't cut out to be a mom. We were only sixteen." Marissa turned around shocked, "I don't want to involve her. I don't want Skylar to see her. She was only a baby so she never got the chance to…"

"It's okay," Marissa said. "I understand why and we'll do whatever we can."

"What are the chances that she'd need the transplant?"

Marissa shrugged, "Every patient's different. As of right now it doesn't look like she'll need one. But things change, the drugs could stop working, or she could go into remission and then come out of it. I wish I could give you a solid answer, but I can't and no doctor no matter what hospital you go to can."

-------

"Marissa?" Skylar asked two days later. It was the early evening and Marissa had just brought up Skylar's dinner.

"Yes?"

"Are you a mommy?"

"No, I'm not a mommy."

"That's too bad, because you would be a great mommy. You're like the perfect mommy. You tell good stories, and you're nice and you hardly hurt when you're giving me shots. I mean it hurts, but not as bad when you do it. I wish I had a mommy like you."

Marissa was touched by what Skylar said, but did feel terrible. She knew what it was like to grow up without a mom.

"Do you have a mommy?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm sorry. But it looks like you're in the same club and me and Summer. What about a boyfriend do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't have boyfriend."

"But what about that boy that picked you up the other day."

"Well he's just my friend, Luke. We went to school together. Just because you have a friend whose a boy doesn't mean you're dating," Marissa explained.

"What's dating?"

"Dating is what happens before you get married."

"I thought that's engaged."

"Well dating happens before you get engaged. It's the first step. But just because you date someone doesn't mean you're getting engaged. Some people have a lot of boyfriends before they get engaged."

"How many boyfriends did you have?"

"I've had three boyfriends."

"Three. Why didn't you marry them?"

"Because I didn't love them"

"What's love?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ryan asked as he entered the room.

"Nope, Marissa was just about to tell me what love is, before you came," Skylar answered.

"Well I better get going," Marissa said sitting up "I have to get back to work."

"Can't you stay a little bit longer? Please. Dad she can stay right? Let's have daddy tell me what love is and then you can go. Deal."

"Deal," Marissa smiled.

"How about I give you an example," Ryan said to Skylar taking a seat by her bed. She nodded. "Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer are in love, Grandma and Grandpa are also in love."

"Duh daddy I know that, that's why they got married. And I know what 'I love you daddy love' is like. But what about when a boy and girl love each other what's that like?"

"You get butterflies in you're stomach when you see them," Marissa answered for her. "And you can't stop smiling or laughing even if the person isn't funny. And even if the person has really annoying habits, like biting there nails, you don't care. What's your favorite hobby, something you love doing?"

"I like surfing, a lot. Even though sometimes I get hurt and because I'm still tiny I can't do cool tricks I still like it?"

"What do you like about it?"

"I don't know I can't explain it."

"That's what love is like. You can't explain it."

"Like in the stories you tell me?"

"Yeah, like in the stories I tell you. I hate to tell you this, but…"

"You have to go. It's okay. We'll talk tomorrow." Skylar said and hugged Marissa tightly.

Ryan sat back and watched as Marissa and Skylar interacted. He was surprised at how quickly Skylar adjusted to Marissa. Sure she did talk a lot and was full of energy, but she was shy when she was around people. It took her a while to adjust to new environments. He couldn't even think about how different things would be if Marissa wasn't here. Would she have made such a quick transition? Ryan was afraid that Skylar would get homesick and freak out about wanting to come home, but it didn't happen.

And it wasn't just Skylar. Marissa she was different then anyone he'd ever met. The way Skylar talked about her made her seem so unique. He couldn't help but want to learn more about her. And even though the circumstances weren't exactly pleasant with his daughter in the hospital, but he was going to try to get to know her.


End file.
